


Ssspeaking Parsseltongue

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Good Omens (Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: Things were going splended according to Aziraphale as it was a beautiful day and to him it was almost like a date. He felt like he and Crowley both needed to get away from the cottage a bit and be out in the open. They finally didn't have to hide





	Ssspeaking Parsseltongue

Aziraphale wandered aimlessly around the London zoo searching for his missing partner. He insisted that they should go out more as they had been cooped up in their cottage for weeks just laying around together, planting in the garden, reading(Aziraphale mostly read to Crowley) and other times they would fornicate (least that's how Aziraphale would say it).

That morning when Aziraphale suggested that they take a trip to see the local zoo Crowley was beyond displeased. He said that animals locked away in cages weren't something he took an interest in. But Aziraphale was persistent and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Upon arriving at the entrance Crowley was already reluctant and groaned when Aziraphale wanted to visit the gift shop. He bought hats for himself and Crowley alike but of course Crowley was not keen on the accessory and tossed it in the bin the moment he found one. Aziraphale pouted at that and said that his partner shouldn't be rude. The response he got was one of apology with a slight undertone of sarcasm. Aziraphale partly understood, he actually hardly ever understood the meaning of sarcasm let alone when Crowley used it.

Following the wooden signs that were hammered into the ground the angel sought to find the penguins with a grumpy demon sauntering behind him.

Things were going splended according to Aziraphale as it was a beautiful day and to him it was almost like a date. He felt like he and Crowley both needed to get away from the cottage a bit and be out in the open. They finally didn't have to hide.

By one of the cages Aziraphale was watching the animals fondly and wanted to turn to Crowley to make a comment. He realized that his companion was no longer by his side. He called for him and that's when his search began. He refrained from speaking profanities and instead mumbled underneath his breath.

Aziraphale thought of all the places that Crowley would go, and prayed (didn't mean to do that) that Crowley hadn't left him in the zoo alone. He wandered around until he came to a stop at what would have been an obvious place to search for his serpent lover. He stopped at the entrance to the Reptile exhibits. He felt Crowley's essence and walked inside. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of all the places I should have known that you'd feel better here."

Aziraphale tentatively walked in with his hands folded infront of him. Minding the people crowding infront of the exhibits and walking past him he whispered loud enough so that Crowley could hopefully hear him.

" Crowley, Crowley where are you? This isn't funny!"

Aziraphale's voice wavered and he frantically approached each glass display. He was distressed.

He gasped just as he spotted a display with a terrain with greenary and the odd little small trees with branches that stretched across to the other wall of the display. His eyes widened as he spotted amongst the shrubbery an all too familiar black snake whose head was raised so that Aziraphale could see its red underbelly. It was the snake's eyes that made Aziraphale certain of who it was.

A group of school children probably part of a school tour crowded around the glass desperate to see what was inside. Children and their curiosity Crowley thought. The children chatted at the same time shouting at each other to find out where the snake was hiding.

"Where is it?"

"I can't see it!"

"Oh is that it?"

The noise was unbearable but this didn't stop Crowley from slithering to the glass, a mischievous glint in his serpentine eyes. The slits of his eyes enlarged. He whispered to himself. 

"Thiss is going to be fun!" 

One of the girls of the school group was standing alone as the others dispersed from the glass. She stood in the corner minding her own business till Crowley caught her attention.

"Hello child. Letsss learn about ssnakes." 

The girl placed both her palms against the glass, trying to get closer to the snake infront of her. She wondered if she misheard, if she made it up. Her big blue eyes studied Crowley. 

"You can talk?" 

She whispered, afraid that if it was her imagination and her friends heard her talking to an animal that they'd make fun of her. 

Crowley's forked tongue flicked out and his next words rolled off of it smoothly. 

"Yesss.. And You undersstand."

The girl wasn't shy to show her excitement and bounced on her feet, squealing in delight. She clapped her hands. 

"I knew it! I knew it! I'm a wizard!" 

Crowley was puzzled for a while but remembered something that Aziraphale read to him. It was about this Wizarding world filled with magic, dragons and other mythical creatures. He remembered that some of the people part of the Wizarding world could speak to snakes. He slithered closer to the girl, stopping just so that the glass was between himself and the girl. 

"You sspeak Parsseltongue child." 

Parselmouths, that's what they were called. Crowley was pleased that he remembered that in time to answer the girl. She gaped and it didn't take her long to run for one of the teachers that accompanied the school children on the outing. She wasn't afraid of being made fun of anymore, she was too enthralled by the idea that she was a part of the magical world that she believed in. 

The girl dragged her teacher by the hem of her dress. 

"Ma'am, ma'am the snake can talk! I can hear it, I need to go to Hogwarts!" 

Before the girl could get the teacher close enough to the glass display with Crowley on the other side Aziraphale bent down next to the glass to talk to his snake. 

"Crowley, she was just a child!" 

He scolded his partner and watched for the girl and her teacher out of the corner of his eye. They were still a bit of distance away, the teacher not wanting to leave the group of children that she was meant to look after. 

Crowley nudged the glass with the slits of his snake nose and responded to Aziraphale. 

"I wanted to make her believe in ssomething."

Aziraphale looked befuddled and wanted to reach through the glass to grab Crowley. 

"For heaven's sake Crowley she is going to be traumatized!" 

If Crowley was able to he'd roll his eyes but instead he settled for putting Aziraphale down (playfully of course).

"Oh sshut it Angel." 

Aziraphale stood up straight and fixed his jacket and corrected his bowtie irritability. He spoke sternly to Crowley. 

" We are going home! Imagine if the authorities hear about this!" 

"They can't touch me." 

Crowley's words were dripping with sass. Aziraphale glanced down at him and raised both his arms to freeze time. With a snap( which actually wasn't necessary) the glass infront of Crowley disappeared. 

Crowley wriggled over the frame of the display where the glass would have been. Slithering closer to Aziraphale's leg he changed back into his human form. He cracked his neck and reached into his jacket pocket for his sunglasses and swiftly put it on. 

He turned to the angel beside him and dared Aziraphale to challenge him. Aziraphale stayed silent, he wasnt mad just upset that Crowley left him alone. Crowley knew how to make it up to his partner. 

"Right, let's get lunch. Ice cream afterwards maybe? I have a feeling you've been looking forward to a snack." 

Aziraphale lit up at the mention of lunch, ice cream and snacks. The fact that they were all in the same sentence made him giddy. He relaxed now. 

"Oh you wily old serpent. Let's go!"

He clasped his hands together and headed towards the exit of the Reptile exhibit. Crowley followed suit and with one snap of his fingers unfroze time. He dug his hands as deep as he could into the shallow pockets of his tight black jeans. 

They were gone by the time the small girl that spoke to Crowley earlier managed to get her teacher to the display where Crowley was. The girl babbled and her eyes darted around the terrain and shrubbery but she couldn't find the beautiful black and red snake anywhere. 

He was already dining with his angel.


End file.
